Blanket of Love
by AberrantScript
Summary: After getting her sleep disturbed in the night, Lyra confronts her parents and gets more than she asked for.


**Author's Notes:**

A prompt from Cheshire on 4chan. Just as before, google Lyra Loud if you don't know what she looks like.

So, for this one I wanted to mostly focus on passion and love. Part of me thinks I managed it, but I can tell that if this was much longer the impact would be stronger. I hope it is enjoyable anyway~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

BLANKET OF LOVE

It was like this every single night.

The walls in their apartment were paper thin and didn't hide a single noise.

Lyra Loud had tried her best to plan ahead for this event. Getting headphones and music and even trying to go to sleep earlier than normal.

But tonight must have been a special night.

Lyra rolled her eyes as she heard her mother scream in pleasure, the sound rocking the little apartment.

Her parents had an insane sex drive. They went at it nearly every night. And sometimes in the day.

Just a month ago, she woke up and groggily walked into the kitchenette; only to find Luna bent over the counter and her dad on his knees, eating her pussy out for breakfast.

They didn't stop either. Even when she communicated her shock and disgust, the two kept at it until Luna's hands were clawing the surface and her body shook in climax.

Ever since then, they'd been more open about their sex life. Talking about it and making innuendoes left and right.

Fortunately, she only had to see them naked one more time. And it was her fault. She didn't knock on the bathroom door... just waltzed right in cause she was listening to music and couldn't hear anything through her headphones. But as soon as she pulled back the shower curtain, she gasped.

Her mother was sucking him off as the shower head rained down upon them both; her father's face screwed up in pleasure as his wife polished him good.

The two heard her noise and turned to look at her.

And that was when Lyra remembered something very important.

She was only in a towel when she entered, but she left it on the hanger right before opening the curtain.

Both of her parents were admiring her; her curvy figure, her young eighteen year old body.

Her cheeks burnt and she turned around and ran, her freckled ass jiggling as she jumped into her bed.

She didn't know what was worse...

Catching them in the act, letting them see her completely naked, or getting aroused from the whole experience.

That was only a few days ago.

And she couldn't get her parents out of her head. Their naked bodies. Their heated moans. Their orgasm faces.

And ever since they started being more open with her, their sex had became hotter, louder, and much more frequent.

Finally, tonight, Lyra just couldn't take it anymore.

She needed to sleep so she could go to her job in the morning. But it was more than that.

She'd been dealing with her pent up feelings all by herself for a month now...

And it seemed clear to her lust-addled mind that her parents were pushing her to make a decision.

Whatever that may be.

She pushed her covers off, trying to ignore how hot and sweaty she was.

The brunette swung her hips around and settled her feet on the ground. She stood up and did her best not to cringe at how sticky her thighs were.

Lyra liked to sleep naked in bed. So she went to her vanity to get her robe, but...

Instead, she left her room in her bare feet.

A little silver cross dangled between her freckled breasts; the only thing she was wearing on her body.

The eighteen year old girl marched to her parents' door.

She heard her mother scream her father's name; a chill running down the girl's spine at the raw passion in it.

She didn't knock. Lyra just opened the door, letting it swing wide open.

It was their fault after all. They gave her these confusing feelings and made her a horny mess.

...and she also loved them and trusted them more than anybody.

Lyra knew she could go to them, and they wouldn't turn her away.

Surely now wouldn't be any different.

She wasn't expecting to see her mother laying on the bed with her legs hanging off the side.

Luna was playing with her boobs as she moaned and whined and occasionally screamed.

And Lincoln... he was kneeling down with his face in his wife's pussy.

Lyra gulped as she got a front row view of her father's ass, his strong, muscular back, and the little freckles dotting everywhere on his body.

With the noises they were making, she had expected to see some _50 Shades of Grey_ level of sex... not a man that was so skilled at worshiping his wife that she couldn't hold back her screaming melody.

Lyra looked away for a few seconds. Then, taking a breath, she faced them again and took a step forward.

Soon, she was standing over her dad, watching as his tongue and lips ravished Luna.

Her legs grew weak as she saw him work his wife good, as she listened to Luna's desperate moaning.

Unable to stand up anymore, the teenage girl sat down beside her mom.

For a few seconds she was content to just watch, but the more her mom begged for her climax to come, the more Lyra's hands itched to do something.

Eventually, she laid back. She was close enough that her arm bumped into Luna's side. But rather than pull away... the warmth felt good on her fevered skin.

The daughter turned to her side, staring at her mother's beautiful 'O' face, memorizing every detail of it as a powerful orgasm was ripped from the older woman's lips.

Luna's elbow bent out and brushed Lyra's nipple, making the younger woman moan.

Mother turned to daughter, and their eyes connected.

Then, Lincoln hit Luna's high note, making her sing loudly; unashamed and even hornier than normal because her precious daughter was watching her fall apart right in front of her eyes.

Lyra's hand moved down her flat belly, to the spot between her legs.

Unlike her mother, whom liked to keep a trimmed bush of hair down there, the girl preferred to keep hers bare. Less to mess with and all that.

Her fingers slid over top her smooth, naked mound. Her middle finger grazed over her clit, and a long, desperate gasp escaped her lips.

Two fingers spread her pussy lips apart, and a third finger dipped into her wet heat.

The girl didn't look away from her mother's eyes as she began humping her hand and moaning for her own pleasure.

Luna's breathing was calming down, her shaking was steadying out to a rhythmic beat.

She watched her daughter fuck herself on her own hand, and she gently nudged her husband with her leg to move out of the way.

The older woman tilted onto her side so she properly faced her daughter. She reached out and stroked Lyra's cheeks.

" _How does it feel, baby?_ " she breathed to the younger girl, their faces only inches apart.

The girl moaned deeply, gyrating her hips as she slipped a second finger inside.

" _I-it feels really good, mom_."

Luna hummed as she let her eyes roam across her precious girl's body. Her small breasts, round and firm and freckled just like her mother's. Her flat belly, toned from exercise and youth. Her hips that were curved and on their way to becoming a defining feature on this beautiful woman's body.

Luna bit her lip as her hand inched forward, slipping across the bed like a spider chasing after its prey.

" _If you're like me, then you'll probably feel better if you rub your clit while you finger yourself._ "

Those digits crawled along Lyra's belly, sending shivers across her skin.

Luna leaned in closer, her lips only a couple inches away from her daughter's panting mouth.

" _Let me show you, honey_."

The girl was nodding her head before her mother even finished the sentence.

Lyra's fingers were pumping furiously into her tight snatch. But they jerked when her mom's hand brushed against her palm.

The girl held still for a few seconds as she waited for the inevitable touch... the decision that would finally set her course and give her a direction for all the confusing feelings and thoughts and wet dreams she'd been having.

Luna's middle finger spun a lazy circle over her daughter's bare mound. She grinned as she admired the bare hint of freckles there.

" _Your pussy is beautiful, Lyra._ "

Mother's eyes turned back to her daughter's.

Luna watched closely as her fingers finally found the clit and started playing with it.

Lyra's pupils dilated, her body spasmed, her lips trembled.

" _Keep fucking yourself, baby. You're so close now._ "

The girl did as she was told. Thrusting her fingers in deep and curling them so they scraped along her walls. Her mother's hand worked her clit like a professional adult actress.

She could barely stand it all.

Then, she felt something she didn't expect.

Two hands gripped her wrist and pulled it away from her burning cunt.

Lyra turned her head and saw her father kneeling down between her legs. His face mere inches away from her pussy.

He grinned a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, would you, uh, mind if I help out?"

He gave her a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck.

Luna leaned forward and whispered, loudly, into her daughter's ear.

" _Let him, honey. He will make you feel things you never knew you could feel before_."

Lyra didn't hesitate. Her body was too wound up to let nerves get to her. And why would they? This was her father kneeling down _for her._

He was looking at her face, and then at her pussy... like _she_ was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Her chest burst with love for him as he stroked her legs and lifted them onto his shoulders.

He kept rubbing her to prepare her; but he was still waiting for her consent.

Soon, she couldn't wait anymore. She nodded her head and watched with bated breath as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her clit.

He didn't rush in like she expected. Instead he took his time, savoring her smell and her flavor like she was a priceless, exotic spice.

His tongue dipped between her folds and lapped at her with soft and gentle motions. All the while, Luna's hand returned and began toying with her daughter's clit once again.

Lyra threw her head back and let loose with her moans, and then her cries, and finally her screams.

Luna watched in affectionate joy as her daughter's 'O' face began to show. She leaned in and kissed her cheek as the girl began falling apart.

Lincoln grinned as he made sweet love to his daughter's sex with his mouth, speaking his adoration for her with his lips. He held her thighs down as she started bucking against him.

The girl saw stars as she finally fell into her climax with a loud scream of pleasure.

Her body fell slack, twitching as her parents gave her aroused sex a few more loving touches.

Lincoln kissed her inner thighs, and Luna stroked her cheek.

Mother turned her daughter's head to face her and she leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. A warm, motherly press just like she'd always given her since birth.

" _Baby, do you want more?_ " she asked.

And Lyra looked down at her father. He was still worshiping her thighs and stroking her hips. The man looked up at her and winked.

She felt a blush cover her cheeks as she looked back at her mom.

She nodded, shaky but determined. The teen wanted to see this through.

" _Have you ever been with a man before?_ " Luna questioned.

Lyra shook her head. No. She never did. She figured she'd wait till she found someone she loved.

Luna reached her hand across the girl's small breasts, her palms grazing her aroused nipples. Her fingers touched the cross and she smiled.

" _You really are a good girl to us. Never making us worry. Faithful to your beliefs. A perfect daughter._ "

She leaned in and kissed the girl; but this time it wasn't chaste... it was passionate. It was hot. Their tongues danced, Luna's with expertise, and Lyra's with awkward pushes.

Lincoln waited for his wife to finish ravishing their girl's mouth before he made his move.

And as soon as he had Lyra's attention, he stood up and revealed his thick and hard cock.

His loving hands tugged on her legs, urging her onto her knees and hands.

His wife moved closer, sliding underneath their daughter, onto her back.

Luna's face was perfectly in place to see Lincoln's dick move forward and start rubbing their daughter's virgin slit.

Lyra gasped as she felt his hard length grind on her cunt. She leaned down, resting herself across her mom's lower body. Her mouth pressing on the woman's thigh, close to her mature pussy.

Father wrapped his arms around his daughter's stomach, and Luna reached her hand up to grab his dick, stroking him and aiming him properly.

" _Are you ready to become a woman, angel?_ " she asked Lyra in a smooth, sultry voice.

The girl nodded her head, " _Y-yeah_."

Luna watched her pussy closely as she urged her husband forward. She saw as his cock parted their girl's flower, and kept going. His thick girth stretching her farther than she'd ever been stretched before.

The older woman's face flushed as her husband's cock slid inside. Deeper and deeper. She expected him to hit resistance, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't. Their girl must have lost her hymen from exercise.

Soon, his balls were pressing into Lyra's clit, and Luna leant her head up and licked him and her, at the place they were joined; savoring their shared flavor and thrilling as their taste made her pussy twinge in excitement.

She leaned back down and wiggled her hips. She pushed on her husband's legs.

Both her daughter and Lincoln got the messages.

Lincoln slowly pulled back, and pushed right back in; hilting their precious girl on his shaft with gentle care.

Lyra opened her lips and dipped her tongue into her mother's sex, drinking from her just as Lincoln had done to herself only minutes earlier.

They settled into a steady rhythm. Lincoln rocking into his daughter, making her mouth work just to stay on top of Luna's clit. And the older woman moaned and reached a hand up to play with Lyra's clit as well.

She knew from experience that Lincoln was a bit above average, and the girl could use the extra stimulation to create as much lube as possible for their joining.

Lyra's whole body began shaking. She was already approaching her climax fast. Her tongue worked on her mother's pussy, but soon she couldn't focus on it. Her head fell onto Luna's lap, and her breathy moans started caressing the older woman's lower lips like warm kisses.

As her father started to pick up his speed, her mind started screaming in pleasure. He felt so fucking huge inside her tight cunt. Pushing her sex apart as he moved deeply inside her; her walls clinging to him tightly as he tried to pull back out.

He hilted her with each thrust; his warm hands on her hips was the only thing keeping her upright.

Her legs weren't working anymore, her lungs could barely breathe.

His dick kissed her cervix, and that was it.

With a scream, she fell onto her mother as her climax overtook her body; so powerful she felt like she was going to die.

Lincoln waited for her, giving just a few small pumps inside her contracting pussy. But his baby girl was too sensitive.

Lyra couldn't handle anymore. At least not right then. And he pulled out, slowly and tenderly; his hands still holding onto her and stroking her sides.

With a wet pop, his dick fell from her sex, and he took a step back and leaned down to place a kiss on her once-virgin entrance.

" _You were wonderful, my love,_ " he praised her as he kept kissing her spasming clit.

Luna groaned as she accepted her girl's weight on her body. She grinned up at her husband as Lyra tried and failed to process all of the amazing sensations she'd just experienced.

" _I think you broke her, hubby,_ " she teased.

He leaned down and planted an upside down kiss on her lips.

" _She was just as wonderful as you were our first time, Luna._ "

Lincoln and Luna's eyes sparkled as they gave their daughter praise and attention, still tenderly caressing Lyra's hips and legs and kissing all over her tired body.

Luna noticed, however, that Lincoln didn't get to climax. And, come to think of it, neither did she.

Lyra might have been young and energetic. But she wasn't experienced, and had little sexual stamina.

But in time they'd help her with that. Their love could only grow and flourish with these new ways to express it.

Luna felt herself growing hotter as she imagined taking a shower with her daughter.

Lincoln's dick twitched as he imagined Lyra waking him up in the morning with a hot blowjob.

Luna's hand slipped down to her clit, wedging itself under their daughter. She started fingering herself as her other hand guided her husband's erection to her waiting mouth.

Lincoln groaned as his loving wife serviced his cock. His hands now held onto Lyra to keep himself from falling down on his jelly legs.

Luna knew how to blow him so good he wouldn't be able to walk for an hour afterward.

 _Fuck..._

Luna sucked on him, rolling her tongue around his tip before letting him push until he was balls deep in her mouth.

Her hand worked her clit hard and fast, her arm getting tired from straining under her daughter. But she was close. And by Lincoln's rapid pulse in his shaft, she knew he was close, too.

She polished him faster, using her whole mouth as a cock sleeve.

Lincoln cried out that he was so fucking close to blowing his load into her throat, and Luna tugged on him.

He pulled out and started pumping his dick as his wife reached up and fingered their girl with two fingers, opening up her pussy.

" _Shoot here, baby. This is where you should have cum anyway~_ "

Fuck! He couldn't take the time to ask. He put all his trust in his wife and started blasting his semen all over Lyra's open slit, while Luna cried as her own orgasm claimed her.

They both watched with fiery eyes as his cum shot into their girl. The first gush was a bullseye, all of it going deep into their baby girl. The other shots missed, splattering across her mound and ass, and some of it splashed onto Luna's face and neck.

When he was done, he fell down beside his daughter and laid back.

Luna scooped up his cum from off her own body and dipped it into her mouth, swallowing her husband's seed like the obedient and horny wife she was.

But, she couldn't just leave her daughter how she was... drenched in cum and dirty~

She leaned up, her tongue dipped into Lyra's folds, and she feasted on Lincoln and their girl's mixed cum. She pulled back and grinned as she saw glistening white fluid deep in her daughter's belly.

Luna would never be able to reach that, but oh well~

Lincoln picked his daughter up and laid her down on his chest. Her warm and sticky body felt amazing to him. He cradled her in his arms as Lyra purred into his neck.

Luna sidled up to them, pressing her lips to her husband's cheek, and then to her daughter's nose.

She wrapped her arms around Lincoln's arm as she snuggled into his side.

There would be enough time to talk things through tomorrow, or next week, or anytime really.

Right then, all they cared about was that they loved each other. And their family was just as strong as it ever was... if not stronger, with the addition of their new bond.

Lyra fell asleep first; her parents looking at her cute, sleeping face in such love they felt warmth in their eyes.

Husband and wife looked at each other and kissed.

And then, they closed their eyes and fell asleep, too.

One beautiful family snuggled together in a blanket made of their own love.


End file.
